The Zoo Job
by SusieDevereaux
Summary: The team goes to the Zoo. It's more of a N/S fic, but has a little of Team and H/P. (Sorry this summary sucked, but this is my first story, so...) Hope you like it.


**A/N**: Okay, this is my first story, so please review and be nice. :)

It was just a normal Saturday evening in the brewery after a con, Eliot cooking/flirting with Amy, Hardison teaching tech stuff to Parker and Nate and Sophie discussing about… Well, they were more flirting/teasing with each other.

"I'm just going to get some more tea." Sophie said giving Nate a quick kiss on the cheek.

Parker and Hardison walked towards Sophie with puppy eyes on their faces.

"What do you want?" The brunette asked with a knowing smile.

"Uh… I…We… uh… Well… We want you to convince Nate to come with us to the Zoo!" Parker whispered.

"Nate …?" Sophie whispered pointing to the person in question. "To the Zoo?!... I don't know Parker, it will be really hard to convince him…"

"You can hypnotize him…" Hardison said with a scary look on his face.

"Or you can brain wash him like you do to Eliot..."

Suddenly Eliot join them and glared at Parker due to her comment, his eyes turned to Sophie "Just dress one of the many really short and tight dresses that you have, the man will go for it before he notices it!"

"What are you all gossiping about?!" Nate shouted.

**Later on Nate and Sophie's Apartment**

Nate was lying on his bed waiting for Sophie to come out of the wardrobe.

"Sophie, you've been in there for like 20 minutes, what are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

No response… 5 minutes later Sophie appears!

Nate's eyes widened. He thought he had died and gone to heaven… "Soph…" Was all that he could say.

Sophie had a really, REALLY short and tight red dress with an enormous neckline that showed a little of her black lacy bra.

"I take it for your expression that you like the view…" Sophie said as she sat on his lap one knee on either side of his waist. The hem of her dress coming impossibly high. Nate just stood there with his mouth open and his eyes travelling along her body.

His hands found her thighs "Very much! Come here I want to kiss you… God, Soph you're gorgeous!"

"Mm, I know love…You know… I was thinking… that tomorrow we… we could go… to the Zoo with… with the others." She said in between kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever." Nate mumbled "Now I just want _**you**_!" He rolled on top of her and their night continued.

**The next morning**

Nate woke up with Sophie kissing him. He had had a great night and by the looks of it a great morning too… Or maybe not…

"Good morning Darling"

"G' morning Soph"

"Come on, we have to hurry up to go to the Zoo, the others must be almost ready to go and you still need to make me breakfast!"

"Zoo?!... Uh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh Nate, don't look at me with that confused look on your face. Last night I told you if we could go with the others to the zoo and you said fine." Sophie said trying to make it look like she hadn't conned him.

"Of course I said fine! You were on top of me with that short dress and with your sexy voice…!"

Sophie interrupted him "… Fine, but now we have to go. And you…" She pointed at him "…Kitchen… Now… You have to make me breakfast! Oh and… Shirtless…" She gave him a half innocent half seductive look.

Nate glared at her for a moment before taking off his shirt and picking Sophie up and sitting her on the kitchen counter.

"What do you want?"

"Crêpes, with that really yummy thing you put on top and tea."

**In The Zoo Entrance**

The three 'kids' were surprised that Nate actually went. So Parker whispered to Sophie while Nate was busy buying (Yeah they paid, although Parker wanted to jump the wall) the tickets.

"How did you do it?"

"I have my weapons…"

Hardison and Eliot just stared at Sophie with faces that said 'you-are-scary' and Parker asked very excited "You have a gun? No, no... Wait… It's a taser isn't it?"

Eliot just rolled his eyes and Hardison tried to explain to her what Sophie meant by 'weapons' while Sophie felt a hand on her waist and lips on her cheek.

"We're ready to go."

"What are we going to see first?" Eliot asked

Parker started to jump saying "Ooh Ooh I want to see those monkeys that steal stuff and the snakes!"

"And I want to see the lions, the tigers, the panthers, the cougars and the leopards! Oh and the Dolphins Show!" Sophie demanded.

Everybody glared at her

"What…?" Sophie said with an innocent look yet adorable in Nate's eyes.

"Anything else, my lady?" Nate teased her.

"Yes, my man has to come with me!"

"Mm, Gladly…"

Eliot rolled his eyes and Hardison asked annoyed "Are you finished with your delightful banter? Cause Parker is already running to the monkeys…"

"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot said while starting to run in the Thief's direction, Hardison followed him leaving Nate and Sophie behind.

"You want to go see the Big Cats then?" Nate asked while smiling

"First of all, they are not 'Big Cats' they're felines, and second of all… No, I kind of want to see the 'thief monkeys'." She said it also smiling.

"That's my girl…" He said before giving her a quick peck.

**Over the monkeys**

"Jeez, Babe, don't run so fast, I swear on my momma I'll get all Spiderman webs and pull you to me!" Hardison said and then kissed Parker's cheek and she smiled.

"What the hell, man, why do you always have to bring Marvel dolls to the conversation?" Eliot asked 'very' annoyed.

"HEY, they ARE NOT dolls, they're action figur… Wait… Did you just said that Spiderman is a Marvel figure? You know that Spiderman is a Marvel figure… We ARE making progress! Bro Fist…" He held his fist to Eliot.

Eliot just glared. "Don't let me hanging, come on…" Eliot smiled and gave him his Bro Fist.

Nate and Sophie got there, hand in hand with each other which caused the 'kids' to raise eyebrows to them.

"Aww, they are cute."

"You're way cuter" Nate whispered into Sophie's ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Look, Hardison, he did it, the monkey did it! He stole the ring!" Parker said, way too excited.

"What rin…"

Hardison was cut off by Sophie's scream.

"Bloody Hell! Does that bloody thing have my ring? My 24 carat ring?" Her eyes were impossibly widened.

A brief silent was 'heard' between them all.

"I might have… stolen it from you… and put it in a place… for him to… to steal…"

You could see the anger growing inside Sophie as her face got very red and her eyes were getting wider and wider, so Eliot whispered to Parker "You better start running for your life. Just saying."

Sophie was glaring at Parker in a very threatening way… Even Nate was scared.

"Well, and over there we have the gorillas, big, and black, and… furry… Let's go see them!" Hardison said trying to change the subject while walking in the gorilla's zone.

"Yes, the gorillas…" Eliot said while grabbing Parker and taking her away from Sophie as possible

"Soph, come on, she didn't really think…"

"Yeah, Nate, but I really liked that ring, it meant a lot to me!" Sophie said with a very serious face. Nate just looked at her with eyes that said 'why'.

"I got that ring the night we met. I… uh… I stole it from your pocket."

"So it was you… I found it on the floor that night, didn't knew what to do with it… I knew I recognized that ring when I saw you with it the other day"

"It was the first thing I stole from you" Sophie said with a small smile. Nate chuckled and kissed her softly, but they soon were interrupted.

"Are you planning on joining us or you prefer to keep making out in front of the monkeys? They might get sick!" Hardison asked half kidding half serious.

Nate shoots him a glare and then turns to Sophie "Promise me you'll try not to kill Parker."

"Fine…"

**Now on the Snakes zone**

They were watching the various species of snakes and every now and then they would make a comment. Eliot eventually would give 'educational comments' about the species to Parker and Hardison. Nate was embracing Sophie's waist while standing behind her.

"Hey, am I the only one noticing that Nate and Sophie can't keep their hands off of each other?"

"Yeah, and Nate is paying more attention to Sophie then to the animals!"

"Oh just leave them alone. It's good that they've finally stopped dancing around with each other." Eliot said, responding to the comments of Hardison and Parker.

"Ooh, look at that snake! So cool!" Parker said while looking to the python with eyes like a child on Christmas day.

"No, it's not, it's big and reptile and… and… creepy." Hardison had a very, very scared look on his face!

Eliot, once again, gave one of his 'educational comments' "That's an Albino Burmese Python, are found throughout Southern- and Southeast Asia. They're huge."

"Yeah, yeah, you're so smart. Like you've ever been with one face to face…" Hardison said, taunting him.

"Yes, I've actually been face to face with one, more than one actua…"

"Can we go see the lions now?" Sophie interrupted Eliot.

**At the Lions**

Sophie was looking at the lions with a childish expression on her face. She looked absolutely adorable. Nate on the other hand had a really loving expression, but he certainly wasn't looking at the lions, he was focused on Sophie. He loved the way her eyes shinned, the way the wind blew her hair, the way her lips formed a smile. _Damn, I really love her_, he thought. He was brought back to reality with Sophie talking to him.

"Don't you just love lions, they're so… Majestic… So beautiful, respectful. I just love them, don't you?"

"They certainly are, but I love you more."

"Aww Nate, come here." Sophie said while putting her hands around his neck and bringing his head down to kiss him passionately. "By the way, I love you too."

"Good. Glad we have that settled"

**At The Dolphins Show**

They sat at the front row. On Eliot's side was Nate, next to him was Sophie, of course, then next to Sophie was Hardison followed by Parker.

Before the show started, the people that worked on the zoo put a song while other visitors were still coming in. The music on the background was more to entertain the kids while the show didn't start. All the kids and their parents were singing the songs and clapping happily.

Sophie and Parker started to do the same. They were laughing, singing and clapping with the kids, making Nate and Hardison smiling dumbly at the two women. Eliot just chuckled, he was happy that his family was all together and happy with each other.

Suddenly, in front of Sophie, appeared a little girl, she seemed lost.

"What's wrong little one?"

"I can't find my mommy." The little girl said with a sad look.

"What's your name?" Sophie asked trying to help the girl.

"Liza…" Somehow the girl trusted Sophie.

"Well, Liza, let's go find you mommy!" The Grifter offered her hand to the little girl who took it with a small smile.

"You talk in a funny way." Liza said looking at Sophie and giggling.

"Hmm… Thanks" The brunette answered smiling.

The team watched Sophie disappear with the little girl. Nate was smiling like an idiot. Sophie _looked so adorable with the little girl_ he thought.

About 15 minutes later Sophie shows up…

"Finally we were already worried…"

"Were we? I think it was just you Nate…" Hardison said. How he loved to mock Nate.

"I was just helping the little girl. I'm in one piece see…" She took her sit next to Nate and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"_And now Ladies and Gentlemen..." _The show was about to start.

"Wow that was so cool! I thought it was so much fun when Hardison almost got wet."

"Hey, it's was not fun!"

"I thought it was fun Parker! Eliot said winking at Hardison.

Nate and Sophie just chuckled.

"I'm gonna get the car."

"Yeah, I'm gonna with Hardison. It's getting a bit cold." Sophie said while rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm up a little.

Then, they all heard a loud, girlish scream.

"Soph, what's going on? Are you okay?" Nate asks immediately and started running in the cars direction.

"No, it wasn't me, I'm fine."

Parker, in a very normal way says. "Oh, it was Hardison. I think he met Jekyll. I put him in the car earlier."

"And just who is Jekyll?" Eliot asks very slowly.

"Oh, he's a python." Waved them off.

**Nate and Sophie's Apartment**

Nate was already under the covers and waiting for Sophie to get ready from the bathroom.

"Do you wanna watch something on TV?"

Sophie leaves the bathroom "No… Not really" She slides under the covers "I'm tired, the Zoo is huge" She said as she made herself comfortable into his chest.

"So did you enjoyed it?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes. I mean with you there, of course I liked it, Soph"

She giggled and kissed his neck.

"You know, you were wrong about one thing…"

"Again…?" She asks half annoyed half playfully.

"That ring was not the first thing you stole from me!"

"Yes, it was…"

"No. The first thing you stole from me, was my heart."

And with that he rolled on top of her, pinned her hands above her head and started to kiss her neck.

**Two Days Later**

The others tried to call them, since they didn't give news in 2 days, but it was no use.

Then the door flew open and the two people in question walked in.

"Where in the hell were you two the past two days?"

They just shrugged.

"Hey, Sophie, is that a hickey in your neck?" Hardison asked smirking.

She tried to hide it and shot Nate a glare, that earned her a grin.


End file.
